warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
A Forgotten Land/Allegiances
Allegiances, 'as presented in the opening pages of ''A Forgotten Land: ThunderClan 'Leader: 'Lionstar--golden tabby tom with amber eyes 'Deputy: 'Foxfoot--dark ginger tom 'Medicine Cat: 'Jayfeather--gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes :::: '''Apprentice, Furrypelt Warriors: '''Birchfall--light brown tabby tom ::: Whitewing--white she-cat with green eyes ::: Berrynose--cream-colored tom ::: '''Apprentice, Boulderpaw ::: Cinderheart--gray tabby she-cat ::: Apprentice, Specklepaw ::: Dovewing--pale gray she-cat with blue eyes ::: Ivypool--silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Rosepetal--dark cream she-cat ::: Blossomfall--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat ::: Bumblestripe--very pale gray tom with black stripes ::: Apprentice, Hazelpaw ::: Cherryfall--ginger she-cat ::: Leafpool--light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ::: Mousewhisker--gray-and-white tom ::: Fernsong--yellow taby tom ::: Apprentice, Maplepaw ::: Stormcloud--gray tabby tom ::: Apprentice, Sparrowpaw ::: Ambermoon--pale ginger she-cat ::: Dewnose--gray-and-white tom ::: Lilyheart--small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes ::: Sparkheart--orange tabby she-cat ::: Alderfoot--dark ginger tom with amber eyes ::: Firepelt--flame-colored tom with green eyes ::: Bramblethorn--dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes ::: Gingerheart--ginger she-cat with white belly ::: Leafbreeze--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Larkspirit--black tom ::: Honeyfur--white she-cat with yellow splotches ::: Brightpelt--neon yellow tom ::: Cloudheart--pure white tom ::: Sunstripe--yellow tabby tom ::: Icepelt--pure white she-cat ::: Squirreltail--orange tom with a white belly and paws and a bush ytail ::: Mistypelt--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Rockfall--black-and-white tom with an injured hind leg ::: Deerfur--brown she-cat with white belly and blue eyes ::: Robinfeather--black tom with white paws ::: Wolfnose--gray tom with white paws ::: Stripefur--white she-cat with orange stripes ::: Beechtail--light brown mottled tom ::: Rainspeckle--blue-gray mottled she-cat ::: Dawnfur--pale ginger she-cat ::: Brindlefur--mottled dark brown she-cat ::: Oakbranch--brown tom Apprentices: 'Furrypelt--long-haired ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes ::: Boulderpaw--gray tabby tom ::: Specklepaw--speckled yellow she-cat ::: Hazelpaw--ginger-and-brown she-cat ::: Maplepaw--brown she-cat with ginger splotches ::: Sparrowpaw--brown-and-white tom '''Queens: 'Daisy-- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace ::: Hollytuft--black she-cat (mother to Dewnose's kits: Applekit, a cream she-kit, and Frostkit, a pale gray she-kit) 'Elders: ' Millie--striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Cloudtail--long-haired white tom with blue eyes ::: Brackenfur--golden brown tabby tom ::: Brightheart--white she-cat with ginger patches ::: Spiderleg--long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes ::: Thornclaw--golden brown tom ShadowClan 'Leader: 'Rowanstar--ginger tom 'Deputy: 'Crowfrost--black-and-white tom 'Medicine Cat: 'Puddlefur--brown tom with white splotches 'Warriors: 'Tigerheart--dark brown tabby tom ::: Ferretclaw--black-and-gray tom ::: 'Apprentice, Cedarpaw ' ::: Dawnpelt--cream-furred she-cat ::: Berryheart--black-and-white she-cat ::: Cloverfoot--gray tabby she-cat ::: 'Apprentice, Seedpaw ' ::: Rippletail--white tom ::: Sparrowtail--large tabby tom ::: Mistcloud--spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat ::: Stonewing--white tom ::: 'Apprentice, Springpaw ' ::: Pinenose--black she-cat ::: Needleclaw--sleek, silver she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes ::: Yarrowtail--ginger tom with yelow eyes ::: Beefoot--white she-cat with black ears ::: Juniperfur--sleek black tom ::: Lionfur--yellow she-cat with amber eyes ::: Birchstripe--beige tom ::: 'Apprentice, Badgerpaw ' ::: Slatewhisker--sleek, gray tom ::: Strikeclaw--black tom with white paws ::: Toadpuddle--black-and-brown tom ::: Ivystem--silver she-cat ::: Blackheart--black tom with two front white paws and tail tip ::: Elmsong--dark ginger she-cat ::: Thornspots--mottled beige tom ::: Sootpelt--dark gray tabby tom ::: Stonefoot--gray tabby tom 'Queens: 'Grassheart--pale brown tabby she-cat (mother of Stonewing's kits, Spiderkit, a black tom with an extra toe on one paw, Pigeonkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, and Vinekit, a dark gray she-kit with a pale belly) ::: Sleekpelt--yellow she-cat (expecting Yarrowtail's kits) 'Elders: 'Ratscar--brown tom with long scar across his back ::: Oakfur--small brown tom ::: Tawnypelt--tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes WindClan 'Leader: 'Featherstar--gray tabby she-cat 'Deputy: 'Hootwhisker--dark gray tom 'Medicine Cat: 'Kestrelflight--mottled gray tom ::::: '''Apprentice, Snowfall Warriors: 'Crowfeather--dark gray tom ::: Nightcloud--black she-cat ::: Gorsetail--very pale gray-and-white she-cat with bluee yes ::: '''Apprentice, Hawkpaw ' ::: Leaftail--dark tabby tom with amber eyes ::: Emberfoot--gray tom with two dark paws ::: Furzepelt--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Sedgewhisker--light brown tabby she-cat ::: '''Apprentice, Swiftpaw ::: Oatclaw--pale brown tabby tom ::: Apprentice, Rustpaw ::: Heathertail--light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Tigerstripe--light brown tabby tom ::: Ashpelt--gray tom ::: Larkwing--pale brown tabby she-cat ::: Apprentice, Ryepaw ' ::: Smokefur--gray she-cat ::: Brindlepelt--mottled brown she-cat ::: Mudpelt--brown tom with clumped fur ::: Brownleaf--brown mottled tom ::: Thistlefur--spiky-furred, yellow tom ::: Roseheart--white she-cat wiwth a pinkish tint to fur '''Queens: 'Flowerblossom--yellow-and-white tabby she-cat (mother to Oatclaw's kits: Molekit, a black tabby tom-kit, Ravenkit, a black she-kit, Cloudkit, a gray tom-kit with white splotches, and Mothkit, a pearly-white she-kit) RiverClan 'Leader: 'Mistystar--gray she-cat with blue eyes 'Deputy: 'Reedwhisker--black tom 'Medicine Cat: 'Mothwing--dappled golden she-cat :::: '''Apprentice, Willowshine Warriors: 'Petalfur--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Heronwing--dark gray-and-black tom ::: Podlight--gray-and-white tom ::: Lizardtail--light brown tom ::: '''Apprentice, Pikepaw ' ::: Perchwing--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Shimmerpelt--silver she-cat ::: Brackenpelt--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Jayclaw--gray tom ::: Icewing--white she-cat with blue eyes ::: Shadetail--dark brown she-cat ::: 'Apprentice, Dustpaw ' ::: Breezetail--light brown tabby tom ::: Nightberry--pure black she-cat ::: Lilystream--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Cloverheart--dark gray she-cat ::: 'Apprentice, Splashpaw ' ::: Fernstem--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Brighttail (ginger tom with a neon tail ::: Emberwhisker--ember red tabby tom ::: Birchfur--cream she-cat ::: Otterfoot--silver she-cat ::: Briarface--dark brown she-cat 'Queens: 'Lakeheart--gray tabby she-cat ::: Poppyspots--pretty brown she-cat (mother to Breezetail's kits: Ripplekit, a cream tom-kit, and Hailkit, a black tom-kit with white spots]] 'Elders: 'Minnowtail--dark gray she-cat ::: Mallownose--light brown tabby tom The Tribe of Rushing Water 'Healer: 'Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)--dark gray tom :: '''To-Be, Leaf That Floats on River (Leaf) Prey-Hunters: '''Stormfur--dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan :::: Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)--black tom :::: Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash)--light brown tabby she-cat :::: '''To-Be, Moon That Shines on Water (Moon) :::: Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)--brown tabby she-cat :::: Dark Shadow on Water (Dark)--black tom :::: To-Be, Sunshine Between Tree Leaves (Sunshine) :::: Pine That Clings to Rock (Pine)--light brown tom :::: Wind That Blows Across Grass (Wind)--light brown she-cat Cave-Guards: '''Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer)--dark brown tabby tom :::: Jessy--dark brown she-cat :::: Moss that Grows by River (Moss)--light brown she-cat :::: Night of No Stars (Night)--black she-cat :::: Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble)--gray she-cat :::: '''To-Be, Snowflake Drifting Through Air (Snowflake) :::: Snow Falling on Stones (Snow)--white she-cat :::: Glow of Setting Sun (Glow)--pale reddish-ginger tom :::: 'To-Be, Petal of Tall Flower (Petal) ' :::: Fire That Blazes Through Trees (Fire)--bright flame-colored tom 'Kit-Mothers: 'Rain That Passes Quickly (Rain)--gray speckled she-cat (mother to Glow's kits: Claw of Mighty Lion (Claw), a brown tom-kit, and Reed That Grows by River (Reed), a black she-kit) :::: Lark That Sings at Dawn (Lark)--pale tabby she-cat (mother to Dark's kits: Fog that Hangs in the Air (Fog), a pale gray she-kit, and Star That Twinkles at Night (Star), a black she-kit with white flecks) 'To-Bes: 'Leaf That Floats on River (Leaf)--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Healer) ::: Moon That Shines on Water (Moon)--pale gray tom (prey-hunter) ::: Sunshine Between Tree Leaves (Sunshine)--yellow she-cat with brown flecks (prey-hunter) ::: Snowflake Drifting Through Air (Snowflake)--white tom with flecks of gray (cave-guard) ::: Petal of Tall Flower (Petal)--yellow-and-cream she-cat (cave-guard) 'Elders: 'Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray)--pale gray tabby tom ::: Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing)--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Flight of Startled Heron (Flight)--brown tabby she-cat Cats Outside of Clans :Smoky--muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace :Coriander--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky :Lavender--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; daughter of Smoky and Corainder :Stormy--dark gray tabby tom; son of Smoky and Coriander :Ash--gray-and-white tom; son of Smoky and Coriander :Sunshine--beautiful spotted golden tabby she-cat; daughter of Smoky and Coriander :Silky--cream she-cat who lives in the nest nextdoor to Smoky, mother of Furrypelt :Breezepelt--black tom with amber eyes; formely of WindClan, a rogue :Barley--elderly black-and-white tom who lives in a barn close to the old forest; a loner :Princess--elderly light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws; a kittypet :Cody--elderly tabby she-cat with blue eyes; a kittypet :Poppy--light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; a kittypet :Ginger--ginger she-cat; a kittypet :Whiskers--pale gray tabby she-cat; a kittypet :Ember--ginger-and-black tom; a loner Category:Allegiances Category:A Forgotten Land Category:Path to Darkness Arc Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations